Resolutions
by chrichuu
Summary: She had accepted that no matter how much thought she gave for the prince, he would never, ever, think about her in that way, or see her on that extra special light. Or so she think she does. "She just have to read between the lines." RyoSaku/NewYear!Fic


**Resolutions**

by Chiyosa Midoki

Prince of Tennis isn't mine. Happy New Year Everyone! :)

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki Sakuno got up from her bed with slightly visible dark circles under her eyes. Normally, it was common to have eye bags on the first day of a new year; however, she had asked her grandmother if it was okay to skip the tradition, and for once, sleep through the countdown of the new years. Sumire was more than shocked from what she had heard form her granddaughter, but didn't fight against her decision. She was, after all, old enough to make her own decisions. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but notice the troubled atmosphere that the eighteen-year-old was making.<p>

As Sakuno made her way downstairs to make breakfast, her hand casually touched the bits of pictures that Sumire had placed when she was gone. Smiling slightly to herself, she stopped for a while on the middle of the staircase to gaze at the photographs that the Coach had chosen for display. As she continued with her path, she noticed that on the bottom of the stairs, the group photo of the old Seigaku team occupied the biggest space. That didn't really bother her though, because it was very deserving to have the honour of getting the attention of the people who observes.

She lightly frowned when she found his part of the picture.

It reminded her of the night before.

How she wasn't able to sleep, nor how the prince of tennis only occupied her mind.

Wanting to stop herself from thinking again of the so-called Samurai Jr., she tore her gaze away from the picture and stepped on the wooden floors of the living room.

Even if they didn't have the same tradition they had before, Sakuno still made a goal to accomplish. Whenever she would the urge to give it up, she always reminded herself that when you learn how to accept instead of expect, you'll have fewer disappointments.

She had accepted that no matter how much thought she gave for the prince, he would never, ever, think about her in that way, or see her on that extra special light.

Slightly away from the Ryuzaki Residence, Echizen Ryoma sat on the bell of the temple. He thinking about something quite deeply, since he hasn't even heard the commotion going on inside their household. When he heard his father scream,he snorted, figuring our that his cousin must've confiscated the old man's magazines. When will he ever learn?

A little voice inside his head repeated the same question, this time, taking its subject away from his father but to himself. As he continued to watch the sun rise, he made up his mind. Normally, it wasn't his thing, but seeing that this may be a nice start for the year, he decided to make sure that he accomplish something today.

Make his actions speak louder than his words.

"She just have to read between the lines."

"She who, Chibisuke?" Ryoga suddenly came up behind him, causing Ryoma to stumble and fall on the ground.

Ryoma simply glared at his older brother. He actually forgot that his older brother had arrived last night to spend new years with them. Dusting off his shorts, he stated, "None of your business."

Ryoga scoffed. "Hn. You're right. But I can't just stand here and watch you tolerate with this inner turmoil of yours."

"You're vocabulary has improved. I think you should stay in London forever."

For that, the younger Echizen received a push from the other one. "Cut it out. If you don't want to talk about it, then why don't we just play tennis?"

Ryoga was about to bite on his orange when Ryoma replied. "I'm not in the mood." He almost choked on his fruit.

"It's worse than I thought," Ryoga muttered. He watched his brother heavily sit on the floors of the temple. Seeing that his Ryoma wouldn't agree if he suggest that they take a walk, he grabbed his cap instead and ran away laughing.

"Baka Ryoga." Ryoma muttered before running after his older brother.

He was already nineteen, so in a matter of minutes, he was able to catch a glimpse of his brother's head. He was standing in front of a familiar house, watching a rather light-headed person. Being caught off guard, Ryoma strode to Ryoga, simply taking the cap with his and placing it on top of his head. But when he turned to look to what had earned Ryoga's attention, he saw the person he wants to see, even if he didn't know himself.

He titled his cap downward unconsciously, and Ryoga, being the observant man that he was, manage to see the slightly flushed ears of Ryoma. Not figuring out what caused his brother's flustered behaviour, he pointed out his observation of the girl. "Ne, Chibisuke," Ryoma turned to look at him, but still kept his cap downwards. "See the girl that's smiling over there? She's the best actress I've ever seen."

Ryoma looked taken a back, so he raised an eyebrow at his brother. "What do you mean?"

"She is so faking that smile." With that, Ryoma took away his gaze from the ground and into the face of Sakuno.

Now that he had seen it, it seems as though her face was troubled too.

Without any further explanations, Ryoma walked up to her and demanded for an answer regarding her problematic behaviour. "What's wrong with you?"

Ryoga watched as the girl whipped her head to face one slightly annoyed Chibisuke.

"R-Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma didn't answer though, as he continued to eye her with such analyzing eyes. Composing herself for a moment, and reminding herself of her resolution, she titled her head. Ryoga had to admit, she looked kind-of-cute. That's when he saw how Ryoma's neck turned red.

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing, then it would be okay to tell it, right?"

"Uhh…"

"Well?"

Amusement was clearly evident on Ryoga's face as he watched Ryoma demand for an explanation from the girl.

"Well, it's about," A pause, before she continued. "you, actually."

If he was drinking some sort of liquid right now, he may have made a big mess right there and then.

Sakuno continued when she knew that Ryoma was letting her elaborate. "I've been thinking a-about how much you h-hated showing a-affection, so I made a new year's rr-esolution."

Ryoga seemed to lost in a daze. The younger Echizen doesn't seem to be affected, though. "What is it, then?"

"I told myself not to expect so much anymore. I always find myself d-disappointed in all the failed attempts I m-make..."

He watched as the girl's face burned red, while trying to explain he situation to his brother, who merely stood there. If it wasn't for the fact that he was not yet introduced to her, he would have shouted at Ryoma for being so unresponsive.

Sakuno's eyebrow raised when Ryoma suddenly faced her with so much intensity. Right at that moment, she also realized that a bigger version of him was watching the entire seen unfold. As Ryoma made her look at him, and at the same time tried to hide from his brother, he continued to stare at her with so much power. When his eyes flickered, Sakuno got his message. Well, at least she thinks she did.

I don't want him to know that I'm being close with a girl. He'll think something's up.

Covering up for her mistakes, she quickly took it back, without making it sound so obvious. "I really need to stop dreaming about winning a tennis game without effort. I need to start working hard."

Ryoga's curious stares died down as he carefully made his way back to the Echizen Household. He was sure that there was something going on between them; however, as it turned out, it was just about tennis.

When Ryoma was sure that Ryoga was nowhere in sight, he told her, "You should think about your resolution a bit more, Sakuno."

With that, he kissed her, and before she was able to open her eyes, it was over.

"Try reading in between the lines. You'll be surprised." He smirked at her before returning back to his home.

Sakuno smiled at his retreating back. Subconsciously, she touched her lips.

"Now I get it."


End file.
